Blessed Child
by L'Mi Ca Vocaloid Fanfiction
Summary: Seorang anak yang ingin Melihat indahnya Dunia Luar, harus terkurung dalam Kerajaan Masa Depan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? / 'Aku tidak boleh mengungkapkan identitas asliku, aku harus Menjadi Manusia Bumi'.


**Blessed Child...**

Summary: Seorang anak yang ingin Melihat indahnya Dunia Luar, harus terkurung dalam Kerajaan Masa Depan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? / 'Aku tidak boleh mengungkapkan identitas asliku, aku harus Menjadi Manusia Bumi!'.

.Vocaloid – Rated: K – Indonesian – Drama/Fantasy – IA – Chapters: 1 – Words: 2.588 – Reviews: tergantung Readers, ingin me-Review atau tidak – Updated: 16-02-13 – Published: 17-02-13.

.Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik Author Ryuuna, tetapi milik Yamaha corp. Kalau OC yang ada didalam FanFict ini baru milik Ryuuna! XD

.Author: Ryuuna yang imut ini! OwO

#digaplok Readers karna kelamaan XD

.Warning/Caution: AU, FF Abal banget, EYD tidak beraturan, Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana, Normal POV, OOC, Drama yang tidak menJiwai, Ada OC punya Author Ryuuna, GaJe banget, Kalo gak suka Jangan dibaca, Kalo suka tekan Like, dll yang berhubungan dengan Warning XD

. . . oOoOo . . .

Ryuuna: Halo Minna! ^O^/

Ketemu lagi dengan Author Ryuuna yang Imut dan Manis ini.. XD

#Readers Muntah berjamaah(?)

Miku: Yah, Author kita yang satu ini bandel banget karna bukannya belajar buat Try Out malah Ngetik FanFiction buat Event di salah satu Page di Facebook -"

Ryuuna: Biarin, kan lumayan buat Nambahin Pulsa! XD

#cengar-cengir GaJe

Rin: Awas loh Nilainya Jelek, Jatah Takoyaki untukmu tidak akan diberikan sampai kau lulus :p

#Makan Jeruk

Ryuuna: TIDAAAKK! (\OoO)/

#bawa buku MTK, Bahasa Indonesia, IPA, dan Bahasa Inggris.

IA: Saya jadi Pemeran Utama yah? o.o

#Baca skenario

Gumi: kenapa enggak saya aja yang jadi Pemeran Utama? TwT

#Nangis sambil Pundung makan Wortel(?)

A-kio: Mungkin karna ini berdasarkan Lagu Blessed Child yang dinyanyikan oleh IA :D

Naruka: Halo, saya OC-nya BakAuthor! o.o/

#ditimpuk batu bata =w=

G-Vi: udah ahh, Readers-nya udah nunggu lama tau buat baca Fict GaJe ini.. o.o

#Main RolePlayer di Facebook(?)

Oliver: Kamera.. Rolling.. Action! XD

. . . oOoOo . . .

[.28 Juni 3104, Planet ARiA, Jam 09:32.]

Di suatu Kerajaan yang Makmur yang terdapat di Planet ARiA, hidup seorang Raja dan Putrinya yang cantik. Sang Ratu sudah lama meninggal setelah Melahirkan anaknya. Sang Putri yang masih berumur 6 tahun itu sangat berharga bagi Sang Raja karena ia adalah anak satu-satunya yang dimilikinya. Sang Putri yang bernama IA itu mempunyai Rambut berwarna Putih Panjang serta memiliki iris mata yang berwarna Pelangi, seperti ibunya. Setiap hari Putri IA hanya bermain-main disekeliling Taman Istana, serta dikelilingi banyak Pengawal yang menjaganya.

"Ayah, bolehkan aku keluar?". Tanya Sang Putri dengan wajah memohon.

"Tidak boleh sayang.. Lagipula, diluar sana sangat berbahaya dan kau masih Kecil. Lain kali saja ya? Kau bisa bermain dengan para Dayang yang ada disana..". Ucap Raja sambil menunjuk pada Dayang-Dayang yang sudah berkumpul dibelakang Putri senantiasa menolong Putri jika ada yang Putri inginkan.

"Huh.. baiklah Ayah..". Dengan wajah sedih Putri IA berlari ke kamarnya yang terletak di Lantai 2 Istana itu.

"Ayah Jahat! Kenapa aku tidak boleh melihat keadaan diluar sana?", Teriak Putri IA sambil membanting Pintu kamarnya yang membuat para Dayang yang mengikutinya dari belakang kaget dan tidak berani masuk kedalam Kamar Sang Putri.

"Dayang Naruka, Tolong Masuk!". Perintah Putri sambil duduk di tepi Ranjang yang berukuran Queen Size itu.

Tak berapa lama terdengar langkah kaki yang masuk kedalam Ruangan itu. "Ada apa Putri memanggilku?". Kata Dayang berambut Coklat Panjang bergelombang yang bernama Naruka itu, yang sebelumnya telah membungkuk hormat pada Sang Putri.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'Putri' Jika kita hanya berdua dikamar ini.. Panggil aku 'IA-san' atau 'IA-chan' saja, umur kita kan tidak beda jauh..". Tegas Putri IA sambil mengembungkan Pipinya.

"Baiklah Pu- ehh IA-san..". Jawab Naruka dengan gugup. Kalau sudah begini, Naruka akan memandang Putri IA dengan tatapan bersahabat, seperti biasanya.

Putri IA beralih pandang kearah Jendela luar. "Ruka-chan, seperti apa Dunia Luar sana? Pasti menyenangkan yah?". Iris Pelangi itu menatap sayu Pemandang yang hanya bisa ia lihat dari Bangunan tua tempat tinggalnya ini. Naruka tercengang mendengar Permintaan Sang Putri yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Tidak juga, Tergantung diri kita sendiri..". Naruka tersenyum manis dan berjalan menuju tempat Putri IA.

"Maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti..", Putri IA memandang Naruka dengan heran.

"Apa ada syarat untuk keluar dan menikmati Dunia Luar yang indah itu?". Kali ini Putri IA benar-benar bingung dengan Perkataan Naruka.

"Jika kita punya keahlian, kita akan menjadi orang yang Bahagia di Dunia Luar sana. Tapi semua itu tidak akan terjadi tanpa 'Usaha' dan 'Bekerja Keras'. IA-san ingin menjadi orang yang seperti itu kan? Itu ada syaratnya..". Ucap Naruka dengan Ramah. Putri IA pun mengangguk dan tak terasa Mata Pelangi itu berbinar-binar menunggu terusan kata-kata yang keluar dari Perkataan Dayang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai Sahabatnya itu.

Tiba-tiba Alarm dari Jam Naruka berbunyi. "Ahh, Maaf IA-san. Aku harus melayani suatu Acara Perjamuan disuatu tempat. Sekali lagi, Maaf IA-san..". Kemudian Naruka berlari meninggalkan Putri IA yang masih Penasaran dengan Jawaban Naruka.

Putri IA masih tetap dalam Posisinya, menatap Pemandangan yang indah dari balik Jendelanya. "Mungkin Ruka-chan hanya mencairkan suasana dengan Obrolan tidak penting tadi. Dia hanya ingin menghiburku, itu saja..". Putri IA telah kehilangan Harapannya dan ia hanya bisa memandang Pemandangan yang menurutnya sudah kuno itu. Ia pun berkhayal terlalu Jauh dan tanpa sadar sudah tertidur pulas diatas tumpuan tangannya yang berada diatas Jendela.

'Pangeran, tolong bawa aku ke Ujung Dunia..'.

6 bulan kemudian, tidak ada yang berubah. Putri IA hanya menjalani hari-hari yang biasa, seperti Bangun tidur, Belajar, Makan, dan seterusnya hanya seperti itu. Malah kini ia semakin bosan karena Naruka sudah dipindahkan ke Kerajaan lain. Putri IA sudah bosan dengan kehidupannya dan satu-satunya Jalan baginya hanya menunggu seseorang yang mau membawanya Pergi dari Kerajaan ini yang sudah seperti Penjara kasat mata ini.

1 tahun kemudian, Putri kecil itu terus berharap pada Bulan dan Bintang yang terus menampakkan dirinya pada Malam hari. Putri IA melihat Meteor yang melintas disekitar Planetnya dan Putri kecil itu tahu kalau Meteor bergesekan dengan Atmosfer akan terbakar dan habis.

"Apa aku bisa menjadi Meteor yang terus menjelajahi Angkasa? Kurasa tidak bisa..", Putri kecil itu menatap Meteor yang lama kelamaan habis terbakar karna bergesekan dengan Atmosfer Planet ARiA. Ia hanya menatap bongkahan kecil yang hanya berhasil masuk kedalam Planet ARiA itu.

"Dan sepertinya aku juga tidak akan mau menjadi Meteor yang akan berakhir dengan sia-sia seperti itu!". Kini Putri IA sudah pasrah dan terus saja berharap pada Bintang Malam.

2 tahun kemudian, Putri IA merayakan Ulang Tahunnya yang ke-8 dan diadakannya Pesta Dansa untuknya. Semua orang yang ada di Pesta itu terlihat senang dan gembira, terkecuali Putri IA yang sedang berulang Tahun. Putri kecil nan manis itu terus saja melamunkan hal yang Mustahil baginya itu.

"Huh.. Dimana Pangeranku yang akan menyelamatkanku keluar dari sini?". Putri IA terus berharap dan hanya memandang suasana Pestanya. Sesekali Putri IA meneguk minuman yang ia ambil dari Meja Minuman yang ada didepannya.

"Permisi.. Kelihatannya Sang Putri sedang sedih. Kalau saya boleh tahu, Apa yang membuat Sang Putri sedih?". Tanya salah seorang anak laki-laki berambut Yellow Blonde yang kelihatannya berumur lebih muda darinya.

"Aku kesepian.. Aku tak bisa melihat indahnya Dunia Luar.. Aku tidak punya teman..". Ucap Putri IA sambil menunduk, Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca menandakan Penderitaan yang luar biasa yang ia tahan dan sampai saat ini baru ia ungkapkan.

"Putri akan melihatnya jika Putri berusaha..". Pemuda kecil itu perlahan mengusap air mata Sang Putri. Kemudian Pemuda kecil itu tersenyum lembut pada Sang Putri.

"Bagaimana caranya?". Tanya Sang Putri yang sedang menatap lekat Iris Kuning Pemuda kecil itu.

"Coba baca Cerita yang ada di Perpustakaan Putri. Dengan Membaca , Putri akan melihat Dunia Luar dan bahayanya sebelum Putri siap melihatnya langsung.. ". Jawab Pemuda itu sambil berlalu dikeramaian Pesta.

3 tahun kemudian, Sang Putri sedang asyik membaca buku Novel yang berasal dari Planet Bumi, yang lebih tepat berasal dari Negara Jepang. Putri IA duduk didekat Jendela yang berada di Perpustakaan itu, kembali mengingat Nasihat dari Pemuda kecil yang ia ditemuinya setahun lalu.

'Coba baca Cerita yang ada di Perpustakaan Putri. Dengan Membaca , Putri akan melihat Dunia Luar dan bahayanya sebelum Putri siap melihatnya langsung.. '.

"Apa dengan cara ini akan berhasil?". Gumam Putri IA dalam hati. Kemudian Putri IA membaca selembar demi selembar dengan teliti. Dan ia menemukan sebuah kalimat yang membuatnya mencermati kalimat itu sekali lagi.

"Tanpa Usaha, kita tidak akan bisa Maju dan Terperangkap dalam Masalah itu sendiri..". Kira-kira begitulah kalimat yang membuatnya harus berpikir 'Apa Maksud dari kalimat ini?'.

Setelah berpikir sekian lama, tiba-tiba Putri IA menutup buku Novel itu dengan cepat dan memukul kepalanya sekali. "Aku mengerti sekarang!".

Dan sejak saat itu, Sang Putri menjadi Rajin belajar dan mengikuti berbagai Pelatihan Fisik. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Putri tersebut, yang pasti sudah membuat Sang Raja dan Para Pengawal yang ada di Istana itu terheran-heran. Belum lagi Sang Putri menjadi Ramah pada semua orang dan selalu tersenyum.

"Mungkin ini ide gila, tapi aku akan melakukannya demi Kebahagiaanku..".

Setelah Putri itu beranjak Dewasa, tepatnya setelah berumur 15 tahun, Putri itu sangat cantik dan Menarik Perhatian para Pemuda dari kalangan bawah sampai Pangeran dari Negeri lain. Tapi Putri itu tidak peduli dan terus belajar dan berlatih agar Rencananya berhasil.

Pada malam hari, Sang Putri bersiap-siap dikamarnya dengan memegang sebuah tas besar dan Kunci Pesawat. Penampilannya saat ini tidak Nampak seperti seorang Putri, yang lebih tepat adalah dia mirip seorang Penjahat yang memakai Pakaian serba hitam dan rambutnya ia ikat agar tidak merepotkannya untuk bergerak.

"Malam ini akan menjadi Sejarah dalam Hidupku dan Kerajaan ini..".

Apa yang dilakukan Putri IA? Yap, dia menyelinap keluar dari Kerajaan dan dengan mudahnya ia sudah berada didepan gerbang Istana. Bagaimana bisa?

"Aku sudah menduplikat diriku dan membunuhnya dengan Pisau agar semua orang Percaya kalau aku sudah mati. Ternyata ada gunanya juga hidup di Istana dan menjadi seorang Putri yang Cerdas.. Hahaha, bahagianya diriku..". Putri IA mulai memasuki Pesawat Bintang buatannya dan menghidupkannya.

"Kondisi aman, saatnya ke Bumi!". Dan Putri IA pun mengendarai Pesawat Bintangnya dengan kecepatan penuh menuju Bumi. Di Perjalanan antarwaktu, Putri IA mengalami gesekan yang mengakibatkan ia hanya menuju Bumi di Masa Lalu, tepatnya di tahun 2013.

[.16 February 2013, Sapporo, Japan, Jam 21.18.]

Sesampainya di Bumi, Putri IA mendaratkan Pesawat Bintangnya di Lapangan hijau di salah satu Hutan Hujan yang ada di Bumi. IA melepas Topinya dan Jaket Hitamnya dan menggantinya dengan Baju pendek warna Hitam yang bergambar Bola dan tanda Khas dari Planet ARiA agar terlihat seperti Manusia Bumi pada umumnya. (Karena IA sudah ada di Bumi, Jadi tidak usah memakai sebutan 'Putri')

"Ohh, ini yang namanya Hutan Hujan.. Seram sekali, tidak ada sama sekali Penerangan disini..". Kemudian IA mengeluarkan senter yang tentunya sangat canggih yang ada di Pergelangan tangannya.

Keadaan yang gelap dan IA hanya sendirian disana, membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. "Inikah rasa takut yang kubaca didalam Novel itu?".

IA berjalan menuju Wilayah yang banyak Gedung dan Kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Cahaya yang berasal dari lampu kota membuat IA takjub.

"Inikah yang namanya Perkotaan? Indah sekali pada saat Malam hari..". IA kembali berjalan dan ia baru sadar kalau sedari tadi ia hanya berjalan tak tentu arah. Ia menemukan sebuah Air Mancur yang sangat besar dan dikelilingi cahaya lampu yang berwarna-warni.

Kemudian IA menaruhkan tas besarnya pada sisi Ari Mancur itu dan ia mulai bernyanyi. "Shufu fuku wo uketa.. Kodomo ga, ima tobitatsu.. Koko ni iru yo!". Orang-orang yang kebetulan lewat didepan Putri IA mulai memperhatikannya sejenak, dan IA yang mengetahui maksud dari tatapan orang-orang itu kembali melanjutkan Syair dari lagu itu.

IA mengingat sewaktu ia menyanyikan lagu ini bersama dengan Naruka di kamarnya, dan itu membuat Wajah IA begitu menghayati Syair lagu saat menyanyikan lagu ini.

"Taisetsu ni shitai hibi ni, Yobou sen wo hari megurasete..". Dan IA menyanyikan Syairnya sampai selesai. Semua orang yang menyaksikan IA bernyanyi mulai bertepuk tangan saat IA menyelesaikan lagunya. Kemudian IA menyodorkan sebuah Topi yang ia gunakan untuk mengumpulkan uang dari para Penonton tadi. Saat suasana sudah mulai sepi, salah satu dari Penonton itu menghampirinya dan menyodorkan sebuah Kartu Namanya.

"Apa ini?". Tanya IA yang tidak mengerti maksud dari orang itu.

"Suaramu indah, aku ingin mengajakmu bergabung dalam suatu Organisasi yang bernama Vocaloid. Apa kau mau?". Tawar orang itu sambil mengeluarkan Payungnya karena sepertinya Salju sudah mulai turun.

"Vocaloid itu.. Organisasi apa?". IA mulai mengambil tas besarnya dan mengeluarkan mantel yang berwarna Krem.

"Vocaloid itu sebuah Perkumpulan untuk para Penyanyi yang nantinya akan menjadi terkenal. Jangan khawatir soal teman, kau akan menemukan banyak teman yang baik disana..". Ucap orang itu sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, aku mau..". IA pun mengangguk dan mulai memakai mantelnya karena Hawa Dingin sudah mulai merasuki kulitnya.

"Arigatou! Kalau boleh tau, Namamu siapa? Dimana Rumahmu? Biar aku antarkan barang-barangmu dan Besok Pagi aku akan datang ke Rumahmu dan membawamu ke Vocaloid Academy". Uluran tangan dari orang itu membuat IA berpikir sejenak.

"Namaku IA, dan aku tidak mempunyai Rumah. Apa tidak bisa sekarang saja kau membawaku ke Vocaloid Academy itu?". Pinta IA pada orang yang sekarang ia anggap sebagai Penyelamat Hidupnya itu.

"Ohh, tentu saja bisa.. Sekali lagi, Arigatou karena sudah bergabung dalam Vocaloid!".

Orang itu membawa IA pergi ke suatu gedung yang sangat besar. Di depan Gerbangnya ada tanda 'VA' yang memiliki arti Vocaloid Academy.

"Masteeerr! Kau membawa siapa?!". Teriakan histeris dari salah satu Gadis Twintail dari dalam Ruangan itu membuat semua Penghuni Vocaloid Academy keluar dari kesibukannya masing-masing untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Bisakah kau Pelan sedikit, Miku? Kurasa telingaku panas mendengar teriakanmu yang sangat cempreng itu..". Protes Orang itu yang dianggap Master yang sudah menutup telinganya agar gendang telinganya tidak pecah.

"Wah, cantik yah.. Dan Gayanya itu loh, keren banget..". Ucap salah satu Pria yang memakai syal biru yang sedang memakan Es Krimnya, dan karena sedang memandang Gadis Cantik yang ada didepannya, Es Krimnya sampai Jatuh dan sang Pemilik tidak menyadarinya.

"Perkenalkan, Namanya-", Dengan cepat ucapan Master pun dipotong oleh IA.

"Namaku IA. Hanya terdiri dari 2 huruf loh, I dan A. Yoroshiku Minna!". Ucap IA dengan semangat sambil membungkuk. Yang lainnya hanya saling pandang dan heran.

"Namanya aneh yah.. Yoroshiku ne IA-san!". Semua yang ada disana membungkuk dengan serempak dan dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya(?).

"Hehe.. sepertinya aku diterima baik disini..". IA mulai tertawa saat melihat tingkah laku orang-orang yang ada disitu.

"Tentu saja, mereka semua ini adalah Anggota yang baik-",

"Dan juga ANEHH!". Ucapan Master kembali dipotong oleh semua orang yang ada disana yang tentunya dengan Volume suara yang SANGAT keras.

"Hey, sepertinya dari tadi ucapanku selalu dipotong oleh kalian..". Master pun mulai Pundung di Pojokan Ruangan. Semua orang mulai berkenalan dengan IA, dan itu membuat hati IA sangat senang karena baru kali ini ia merasakan Perasaan bahagia seperti ini.

Disaat semuanya sudah selesai berkenalan, yang lain mulai menyibukkan diri mereka dengan hal-hal aneh lagi seperti berebut Negi, berbicara tentang Kecantikan Gadis-Gadis Vocaloid, Merengek minta Jatah Pulsa, memanggang Roti di dapur, Mencampur selai Jeruk dengan selai Pisang, Makan wortel di Pojokan Ruangan, dan lain-lain.

Kemudian IA melihat seseorang yang tak asing lagi di matanya. "Eihh, kau kan yang~".

"Benar, aku yang waktu itu.. Ternyata Tuan Putri masih mengenalku..". Ucap Pemuda kecil yang sesekali membetulkan Posisi topi Pelautnya.

"Tentu saja aku mengenalmu, Iris biru itu sangat ku ingat tahu.. Tapi, kenapa Mata kirimu diperban?". Tanyanya sambil perlahan meraba balutan Perban yang melilit di sekitar mata kiri Pemuda kecil itu.

"Ini terjadi sekitar beberapa bulan lalu, saat Peperangan yang terjadi di Planet ARiA.. Tak usah khawatir, hanya kecelakaan kecil kok!". Cengiran dari Pemuda itu membuat tangan IA ingin menjitak kepalanya, tapi diurungkan niatnya karena pasti Rasanya sakit jika mengenai kepala Pemuda itu yang juga sedang dalam tahap Pemulihan itu.

"Bagaimana bisa itu disebut 'Kecelakaan Kecil' kalau sampai membuat Mata kirimu harus buta?!", IA terus saja mengelus dadanya dan berkata dalam hati 'Sabar IA, sabar..'.

"Oiya, ke-kenapa kau bisa ada di Bumi?".

Anak laki-laki itu terkekeh melihat tingkah laku IA yang terkejut (yang menurutnya sangat lucu). "Aku ini orang Bumi. Perkenalkan, Namaku Oliver. Umurku lebih muda darimu loh. Salam kenal..". Oliver mengulurkan tangannya pada IA.

IA pun membalas Jabatan tangan dari Oliver dan setelah itu ia teringat sesuatu. "Kalau kau orang Bumi, kenapa waktu itu kau bisa pergi ke Planet ARiA? Bukankah Teknologi di Bumi ini belum ada Pesawat Bintang?". Tanya IA dengan wajah bingung.

"Hehe, dulu saat aku masih kecil aku menemukan sebuah Pesawat Bintang. Dan tak sengaja aku terbawa ke Planet ARiA. Dan Penduduk disana mengadopsiku dan pada saat acara Pesta itu, aku bertemu denganmu. Dan 2 Jam yang lalu aku melihatmu menyalakan Pesawat Bintang dan tertulis Tujuannya ke Bumi, ya sudah aku langsung lompat ke Bagasi dan terbang ke Bumi bersamamu..". Kepala Oliver perlahan menunduk, mengingat dulu saat ia sedih harus meninggalkan orang tuanya di Bumi. Tapi sesegera mungkin ia kembali menunjukkan cengirannya pada IA.

IA kembali terkejut dengan perkataan Oliver. "Ja-Jangan beritahu identitas asliku yahh!". IA kembali memohon pada Oliver.

"Tentu saja tidak, Tuan Putri..". Sikap dewasa Oliver membuat semburat merah muncul diwajah IA. Menyadari suasana tegang terasa di Vocaloid Academy menyebabkan IA tertawa garing.

"Eihh? IA dan Oliver sudah saling mengenal yah?". Tanya sosok Anak kecil berambut Coklat dan berkuncir dua yang sedang menarik-narik tangan Oliver.

"Ya-Yahh.. Kami dulu pernah bertemu di suatu tempat..". Jawab IA setengah berbohong.

"Kami bertemu dengan Oliver pada saat dia tersesat dan tidak tahu harus kemana. Jadi kami membawanya saja kesini..". Ucap gadis- Ahh, dia terlalu kecil untuk dikatakan seorang Gadis. Ralat deh. Ucap seorang Peri yang tidak punya sayap, yang ternyata bernama Aoki Lapis itu. IA yang hanya mendengar suara si Lapis itu hanya bisa ber-ohh Ria sambil menggaruk lehernya itu yang tidak gatal.

Salah satu Om-om(?) berambut Ungu tua yang bernama Gakupo itu berteriak menggunakan Toa yang ia curi dari Video Klip Love Is War yang sukses membuat semua semua Penghuni Vocaloid Academy itu menutup telinganya lagi(?). "Hey, bagaimana kalau kita adakan Pesta kedatangan 2 Anggota Vocaloid baru ini, IA dan Oliver?". Tanya Gakupo sambil menunjukkan Jarinya kepada IA dan Oliver.

"Woy, selow aja kali, ga usah pake Toa!". Jitakan Luka yang Maut itu berhasil membuat 1 Korban(?) terkapar dilantai, yang anehnya Korban itu bisa hidup lagi seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Hoamm.. Besok saja lahh, sekarang sudah Malam..". Ucap Haku disertai anggukan dari Anggota Vocaloid lainnya.

Master muncul dari arah Ruangan yang akan dijadikan sebagai Kamar IA. "Betul kata Haku, Ayo semua kita tidur! IA, Kamarmu ini dan Kamar Oliver disebelah sana..". Jelas Master sambil menunjukkan letak Kamar IA dan Oliver.

"Baik, Master! Ayo kita semua tidur!". Tegas Miku sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya. Para Anggota Vocaloid pun menyelesaikan kegiatannya dan beranjak pergi ke Kamarnya masing-masing.

. . . oOoOo . . .

[.17 February 3113, Planet ARiA, Jam 07:26.]

"Anakku! Bangunlah.. ini semua pasti hanya Mimpi! Ini semua pasti tidak akan terjadi!". Sang Raja hanya tertunduk menangis melihat Jasad Putri IA yang tergeletak berlumuran darah di Lantai kamarnya.

"Yang Mulia.. Jangan seperti ini, Putri IA memang sudah tiada. Dia tidak bisa hidup kembali..", Kata salah satu Pengawal yang sedari tadi berusaha menenangkan Sang Raja.

"Saya menemukan sebuah surat diatas Meja Putri IA, untuk Yang Mulia..". Pengawal itu mulai membacakan surat yang ia Pegang.

'Ayah, aku sudah tidak tahan dengan hidupku yang Penuh dengan kebosanan. Aku ingin bebas, terbang ke Angkasa luar sana. Tapi aku terus saja terperangkap di Sangkar besar ini dan Ayah tidak mau menuruti kemauanku. Daripada aku terus menjalani hidup yang bosan seperti ini, lebih baik aku mengakhirinya dengan cara ini. Maafkan aku Ayah..'

Air mata dari Sang Ayah turun perlahan dari Kelopak matanya. Ia menyadari Perbuatannya selama ini tidak membuat anaknya bahagia, malah membuatnya sengsara.

"Sebaiknya kita segera mengadakan Pemakaman Sang Putri..". Pengawal itu membujuk Sang Raja sekali lagi agar tidak terlarut dalam kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Kau benar. Putriku sudah mendahuluiku ke Alam sana dan itu semua karna ku.. Aku akan memerintah Kerajaan ini dengan Penuh Keadilan, seperti yang Anakku pinta..". Sang Raja mulai berdiri dan mulai membelai rambut Anaknya yang sekarang sudah tiada.

"Selamat tinggal, Anakku. Semoga kau bahagia di Alam sana..".

[.17 February 2013, Sapporo, Jepang, Jam 07:34.]

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETTOU KAITO-KUN!". Teriakan dari semua Penghuni Vocaloid itu membuat Kaito terlonjak kaget dari tempat tidurnya, sampai-sampai ia Jatuh dan Kepalanya terbentur dengan Lantai Kamar yang keras itu.

"Huaaa! Kenapa kalian semua ada di Kamarku?!". Kaito kembali berdiri sambil mengusap kepalanya yang benjol dan melihat teman-temannya sudah berdiri dihadapannya layaknya Prajurit yang siap bertempur dalam Peperangan(?).

"Ini kan hari ulang tahunmu, BaKaito! Masa kau sendiri lupa?". Kali ini Miku yang berteriak didepan telinga Kaito dan itu membuat Kaito tepar lagi di Ranjangnya.

Disaat yang sama, IA menguap karena baru bangun dan kebetulan lewat didepan Kamar Kaito yang sudah dipenuhi orang-orang Vocaloid. "Eh? Ternyata Kaito-kun hari ini Ulang Tahun yah? Selamat Ulang Tahun yaa..". IA menghampiri Kaito dan tersenyum manis padanya.

"i-iya, IA-san.. Hehehe..". Wajah Kaito kembali memerah karena melihat senyum manis dari IA.

"Kenapa Wajahmu, BaKaito?". Meiko mulai cemburu dengan kedekatan IA dan Kaito, yang kemudian disertai ejekan dari teman-temannya 'Meiko cemburuuu~ Meiko cemburuuu~'. Karena tingkat Kemarahan Meiko sudah diambang batas(?), dengan cepan Meiko melemparkan Deathglarenya pada semua yang ada disitu termasuk Kaito yang paling sering ditatap oleh Meiko seakan Meiko berkata 'ini-akan-menjadi-Ulang-Tahun-terakhirmu-BaKaito!'.

"Ti-Tidak kok, tidak ada apa-apa!". Merasakan hawa yang tidak enak dari Meiko, Kaito menelan ludahnya dan ia buru-buru mengelap keringat dinginnya dengan selimut.

"Jadi, kita akan Merayakan kedatangan IA dan Oliver sekaligus Merayakan Ulang Tahunnya BaKaito!". Teriak Rin yang mengangkat tangannya bersama tangan Len. Len yang diangkat tangannya hanya nge-blushing karena tangannya bisa digenggam erat oleh Rin.

"Oke, saatnya berbelanja!". Luka yang dari tadi hanya diam mulai merongoh sakunya dan menghitung uangnya untuk berbelanja.

"Aku akan membantumu, Megurine-chuu~". Gakupo yang selalu mengikuti Luka dari belakang hanya tertawa Riang karena bisa membantu Luka ikut berbelanja.

"Pergi kau, Terong!". Kali ini tinjuan maut dari Luka membuat Gakupo tepar di Ranjangnya Kaito dan itu sangatlah JIJIK bagi Kaito karena posisi Gakupo saat itu adalah memeluknya dengan tidak wajar.

"Apa tiap hari semua orang yang ada disini bertingkah seperti ini?". IA mulai sweatdrop dengan tingkah laku semua Penghuni Vocaloid itu yang selalu Membunuh-dan-Menyakiti-satu-sama-lain.

"Yah, begitulah. Maklumi saja yah-", Belum selesai dengan perkataan Gadis berambut Ungu Muda yang bernama Yukari, IA sudah buru-buru memotongnya.

"Aku suka!". IA berteriak seakan-akan ia sudah keluar dari sarangnya, dan kemudian IA berlari kearah Miku.

"Miku, bolehkah aku membantu mu membuat Dekorasi Pesta?". Tawar IA pada Miku yang sedang berdiri diatas Bangku guna untuk memudahkannya menempel Balon-Balon yang akan ditempel di sudut Ruangan.

"Ehh, IA-san? Boleh-boleh..". Miku tersenyum dan membagikan Balon-Balon yang sudah ia tiup pada IA, dan dalam waktu cepat IA sudah menempelkan Balon-Balon itu pada sudut Ruangan yang disebutkan Miku tadi.

"Hehehe..". Oliver tersenyum melihat tingkah IA yang sudah terbebas dari Sangkar besarnya di Planet ARiA sana. Anggota Vocaloid lainnya sedang sibuk membagi waktu antara Tugas Rekaman Suara dengan Perayaan Pesta Ulang Tahun Kaito dan Kedatangan IA dan Oliver.

IA teringat pada Jati dirinya yang Notabene seorang alien dari Planet ARiA, Planet Masa Depan.

'Aku tidak boleh mengungkapkan identitas asliku, aku harus Menjadi Manusia Bumi!'.

=THE END=

Ryuuna: Huaahh! Akhirnya selesai juga! \^O^/

IA: Akhirnya aku mendapatkan kebahagiaan.. :'D

Miku: Ehh, IA-san? Jangan menangis.. :O

Ryuuna: Ya ampun! Kenapa ada bagian IAxOliver sama IAxKaito sih? =w=

Naruka: Kan elu Authornya! -,-

Ryuuna: Hehehe.. Buat Readers, Planet ARiA itu gak ada loh. Nama ARiA itu cuma Una ambil dari Karakter yang ada di Lagu Hatsune Miku – ARiA.. :Da

IA: Dan yang dimaksud 'Menduplikat diriku' itu aku membuat Replika semacam Robot yang sudah sangat Canggih, hampir seperti Manusia sungguhan. Yah maklum, di Planet ARiA itu kan serba Canggih, dan Robot semacam itu belum ada disana dan hanya aku yang baru menciptakannya.

Rin: Tuh lihat, berkat Usaha keras IA dalam bidang Teknologi, IA sampai belajar tanpa henti demi menciptakan sesuatu yang bagi kita 'Mustahil' diciptakan.. o.o

A-kio: Ryuuna, cepetan tutup FF ini dan suruh para Readers Review yang banyak.. ^^

#Tunjuk para Silent Readres dan Reviewers

Ryuuna: Oke, Minna~ Review jangan lupa yaa! ^O^/

#ambil Wortel milik G-Vi dan kaburrr.. XD


End file.
